In today's market place there are many types of warning devices available, most are activated by a load buzzer noise or activated by the head of a driver moving in an upward or downward motion.
In addition the warning devices that are available in today's marketplace are load and may be a distraction to a driver whilst driving.
Thus, it would be an advantage to have a voice message warning, with the voice message being at the same volume level as if the passenger of a car was talking to the driver which may not distract a driver as much as a load buzzer noise.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.